


Sunrise on a New Day

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Sebastian never joined the Warblers, being too busy with lacrosse. At a Dalton Alumni brunch, he still meets Blaine, but Sebastian is on his way overseas, so all they have is one magical weekend.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Sunrise on a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe officers can be snipers.

Pissing people off has always been a motivator for Sebastian. He came out at his conservative grandfather’s big interview in his bid for Congress to piss the old goat off. He slept with his step-brother Jean-Luc to show his mother what he thought of her new husband. He trashed a pretty sweet Audi to pay back his first (and only) cheating boyfriend. So, applying to West Point to piss on his dad who called him too much of a sissy to be a real man isn’t that much of a stretch for Sebastian. Hell, even following through and attending West Point isn’t a stretch for Sebastian. When someone hurts him, he is _all in_ regarding retribution. Considering all he had done was mention he had considered joining the show choir at Dalton, he feels his dad deserves to be denied another lawyer in the family.

Actually, finding his calling at West Point? That is a surprise. Sure, his first year being a plebe sucks, but Sebastian has been playing lacrosse for six years and can run laps around his classmates (and is made to do so quite often to break his ego down). His schoolwork has also always been top-notch, and after Dalton's rigorous academics, West Point classes don’t feel that overwhelming. His hand-to-hand could be better, but he isn’t near the worst in the class. But even with all that in his favor, where he really shines is on the range. He is a crack shot and the only competition he has is an upperclassman from Kentucky who has been hunting since he was in diapers.

Thankfully, Logan is more amused and bemused by Sebastian, rather than disdainful of him and his prep school background like a lot of upper years and takes Sebastian under his wing. Hell, besides improving his accuracy on the range, he even helps Sebastian with his hand-to-hand. Too bad he’s straight as an arrow or Sebastian would be offering all the blow jobs Logan wants in thanks. 

Four years later he is graduating top of his class and is sworn in as a Second Lieutenant, and he's never felt prouder of himself than he is at graduation. His father comes uninvited, as does his grandfather, and he doesn’t even care. Sure, it started as revenge, but it became part of his identity. It even feels like maturity to not kiss his roommate with tongue to piss them off royally. 

Once he shakes his unwanted relatives, he heads down to New York City for a long weekend before he is off to sniper school at Fort Benning in Georgia for five weeks. After that, he assumes he will be deployed to Afghanistan like Logan was. Snipers are worth their weight in gold there. He’s nervous about that, but also oddly excited. He isn’t an adrenaline junkie like some of his classmates, but he knows it will be intense and he is amped up by the uncertainty. He doesn’t really believe in the righteousness of the Afghani War, but he has grown to believe in backing up everyone who steps up to serve, particularly since he has proven to have the ability to do it.

So, after the ceremony and saying goodbye to his friends who are heading elsewhere, he takes the Short Line bus to New York City with a couple other graduates that he doesn’t know as well, but who still offer him shots off their flask of whiskey. He splits from them once they get to the city, and heads uptown towards his hotel near Central Park. He has splurged on a penthouse loft with a terrace at the Arthouse Hotel and can’t wait to see his room. As he checks in, he gets some free perks once they find out he just graduated from West Point, which he milks for all he is worth and tips well in thanks. He’s been planning this for months, so he has a loose itinerary. He has tickets to see Broadway showings of _Singin’ in the Rain_ as well as _Hamilton_. He plans to hit up the clubs on the other nights and eat his weight in carbs at brunch with the local Dalton alumni. Hell, he hasn’t even left his room yet and he is already giddy with excitement.

But first he showers and changes into jeans and a simple button-down shirt before ordering room service. The steak is perfectly done as is the baked potato. He enjoys it so much he moans at the first taste of potato with butter. He has been on a limited diet to keep up with PT, so this is a real indulgence. Tonight, he is seeing _Singin’ in the Rain_ , so despite how good it is, he doesn’t linger over his food, and instead heads out to walk down Broadway to the theater on 52nd Street. 

The show is amazing from the word go. The couch trick in _Good Morning_ goes off without a hitch, and there is actual rain during the title song and dance number. But in reality, Sebastian can barely take his eyes off the actor who plays Don Lockwood. He is classically handsome and sings like a dream, seeming almost too perfect for the role.

So, Sebastian is one of the first standing for their ovation and gives a long wolf whistle when that actor takes his solo bow. Even if the show hadn’t been all that, the eye candy is worth it alone. Afterwards as they slowly stream out of the theater, Sebastian would be aghast at how tired he is considering it isn’t even eleven. On the other hand, he’s been up since five, and he’s looking forward to his deluxe bed too much, even if he will be alone in it. He walks back to his hotel practically dancing as he hums under his breath. Two women who also left the theater are giggling in front of him, and when they break out into song, he joins in on the refrain and they turn with smiles to flirt with him. As the song ends they have reached his hotel, so he winks and gives them a sweeping bow as he heads inside.

The next day is Sunday brunch with the Dalton alumni. His internal clock is ruthless after four years of early mornings, so he is up and doing pushups at six. After working out on his patio, he heads inside for a shower and gets dressed in long shorts and a tight t-shirt. The sun is bright when he leaves the hotel, so he slides on a pair of sunglasses and heads downtown to the brunch place where the alumni have reserved tables. He is one of the first there, and even knows a few of them from lacrosse and his English class. There is a high proportion of Warblers, who Sebastian never really hung out with despite his words to his dad, but once they find out he saw _Singin’ in the Rain_ last night, they are all giddy for reasons he can’t figure out.

The place specializes in popovers, and Sebastian gets two with fresh strawberries and cream on the side. Before their meals get served a ton of other alumni come streaming into the restaurant taking over all the free tables. They are loud and raucous, and Sebastian enjoys the company almost as much as he enjoys indulging in the popovers. When there is a lull in conversation, Sebastian looks towards a loud bout of laughter across the restaurant and sees the actor from last night at a table with some of the Warblers from his year. He says, “Huh,” and the two Warblers that are at his table turn towards him and see where he is looking and start laughing.

“You finally noticed!”

“Is that really the guy from _Singin’ In The Rain_?”

“Yup,” replied the one named Thad.

“I don’t remember him from Dalton. When did he graduate?”

“He transferred out in his junior year for love. I think it was the year before you came along.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. Deadpan, he says, “For love.”

“Seriously. He followed his boyfriend back to his public school. We all thought it was a fairy tale of true love, but they broke up after high school.”

“Oh my god, are you all secretly twelve-year-old girls in the Warblers?”

“Shut up!” Thad says with a light push. “Blaine was always special. If anyone deserved a fairy tale, it was him.”

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian says, “If you say so.”

Thad sticks his tongue out at him, but Sebastian’s gaze is pulled back to Blaine as he laughs full-bodied at the other table. He might not admit it, but he can see the Disney prince in Blaine and isn’t as disbelieving about the Warblers gushing over him. He was electric in his performance the night before.

Thad tugs on his arm and says, “Come on. I’ll introduce you and you can tell Blaine all about how much you enjoyed his show.”

Since he is intrigued, Sebastian gets up and follows Thad across the room.

Thad calls out, “Blaine, my man!” Blaine turns to Thad with a wide smile, and his eyes skim over Sebastian, but most of his attention is on Thad who points to Sebastian. “Meet Sebastian. He transferred to Dalton after you left and took the Lacrosse team to back-to-back victories. He saw your play last night.”

The most becoming blush floods Blaine’s cheeks as he meets Sebastian’s gaze with a softer, self-conscious smile. He says, “I hope you enjoyed the show.”

Sebastian is beyond his leering days, but he can't contain his flirtiest smile, and he doesn’t even try. “I definitely did.”

Blaine’s eyes flicker down in a bashful move, but a secret smile blooms on his face as he peeks back at Sebastian. “I’m glad.” Sebastian is delighted by Blaine’s demeanor. He’s coy but it totally works given his old-fashioned bowtie and Hollywood face.

Thad pushes Sebastian into a chair that a Warbler has just vacated from Blaine’s table with a “Take a seat. Share your thoughts.” Thad and the other guy leave laughing and throwing smirks over their shoulders. 

Sebastian says, “How come I feel like they’re trying to set us up?”

Ducking his head again, Blaine gives a little laugh. “I suspect that it’s my fault. They know I’ve been single for a while, and I admit I’ve been moping. They’ve always been invested in my love life.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Oh my god, Thad mentioned Kurt, didn’t he?”

“If that’s the high school boyfriend you left Dalton for, then yes. Although he didn’t seem as broken up about you leaving Dalton as he should have been. He even called it a fairy tale.”

Blaine facepalms and he blushes furiously. It remains adorable. He says, “They were very understanding. I was besotted, I admit, and it was all melodramatic. And the Warblers were right there with me. We were all romantics.”

“Then I’m glad I didn’t join when I had the chance. It doesn’t sound like I would’ve fit in.”

“Oh, yeah? Why not?”

“Romance isn’t my forte. I prefer less strings and more sex.”

Blaine laughs, but doesn’t look as uncomfortable as Sebastian thought he would. “You are definitely more forthright than any of us were. If you were the same at sixteen, then yeah, you might have been out of place. But then again, you might have been a breath of fresh air.”

“I guess we’ll never know.”

“Well, if you will be sticking around New York and joining the monthly brunches, maybe we can get an idea.”

“Sorry, I’m only in town until Tuesday. I just graduated West Point and I’m off to my next posting Tuesday night.” 

“Oh, congratulations!”

“Thanks.” Sebastian leans back confidently and lets his gaze sweep over Blaine’s face again. Not really interested in reliving his college days when he could be learning about Blaine, he says, “I really can’t believe you’ve been single for long, killer. Not with your looks.”

Blaine shrugs. “Apparently I’m too clingy.”

“Screw that. They say I’m a slut, but I don’t let them define who I am or how I act.”

Blinking in surprise, a real smile overtakes Blaine’s face and his whole countenance lightens. “I do like your style. I just might borrow it.”

“Definitely do. Particularly if it means I can get your number.”

Sebastian can see the surprise in Blaine’s expression, but all he says is, “The clinginess wouldn’t seem to be your style.”

“Well, to be clear, I am only in town for a couple more days before heading out. So, while I would probably appreciate a pen pal where I’m going, I can’t promise more than that after Tuesday.”

Blaine bites his lip and considers Sebastian for a few minutes, and Sebastian lets him think as he appreciates the plumpness of Blaine’s bottom lip. If this goes his way he has a smoking hot and intriguing guy to remember while in his grueling sniper school training, and if not, he can always find a warm body at one of the clubs nearby. He just finds himself drawn to Blaine and would be ecstatic to see what they can have together, even if only for the three days he will be in the city.

Finally, Blaine loosens his posture and asks, “What do you have planned for your three days?”

“Well, I have a ticket to see _Hamilton_ Tuesday night before heading out on an overnight train, but other than that my big plans are dancing, sex, and carbohydrates.”

Barking out a laugh, Blaine’s blush comes roaring back, and Sebastian winks at him. Blaine hiccups a cough and says, “Well, that is straight-forward.”

“False advertising is not my style. What about you? What is your schedule like?”

“I’m off tonight and Monday the theater is closed, and I have no other commitments. I try to leave the day free after Dalton alumni brunches. I have some vocal training on Tuesday, but it sounds like you’ll be heading out that night anyway?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says as he leans forward and plays with Blaine’s fingers. “So, it sounds like it’s fate. We both have the freedom for a magical time together. Trust me, sex always helps kill off the mopes.”

Blaine quirks half his mouth up and with mirth says, “I don’t know why this is working for me, but you are definitely swaying me to the dark side.”

“It’s my toned abs and killer wit. I bring all the boys to the yard.”

“I can totally believe that.”

“So, what do you say? I promise I only want one boy right now.”

Blaine watches their fingers twine and finally looks up with a fond smile. “You know something? Right now works for me. I think you’re right that I need to shake off the moping and get back in the saddle before settling down again. Moping has never been good for the choices I make.”

“That’s the spirit! So come on. Let’s mingle and get our Dalton on, and then you can show me the sights on the way uptown to my hotel.”

So Blaine introduces him to all the Warblers present and Sebastian introduces Blaine to the lacrosse players, and they are both ribbed for hooking up. Finally once it is pushing three, the brunch breaks up and everyone says their goodbyes. As Thad gives Sebastian a back-thumping hug, he says, “Don’t be an asshole. He’s had it rough.”

Sebastian just nods remembering the expression on Blaine’s face when he claimed to be clingy. No one should be made to feel bad for caring. Sebastian and Blaine are in the group that heads to the uptown subway. There is a lot of laughter and shouted goodbyes when Blaine and Sebastian get off at The Natural History Museum Station to walk to Sebastian’s hotel.

Once they reach Sebastian’s room, nerves seem to overtake Blaine. He hesitates in the doorway, so Sebastian grabs his hand and pulls. “Come see the view. It’s spectacular.” They go out onto his terrace and Blaine’s face lights up. They stay like that for almost half an hour. Sebastian just watches the sunlight play over Blaine’s face while Blaine admires the view. When Blaine finally turns towards Sebastian with a smile, Sebastian tugs him closer and caresses his jaw. “Okay if I kiss you now?”

Finally appearing at ease, Blaine says “I’d love that.” 

Blaine might be inexperienced in one-night-stands, but Sebastian is an old hat at them, even ones that start with more tenderness than raw passion. So he cradles Blaine’s face in his hands and kisses him with sweet, suckling kisses to smooth him into it. Blaine responds like a flower turning to the sun and Sebastian is reminded of how he looked on the terrace. The thought is fanciful, which Sebastian doesn’t usually indulge in, but Blaine seems to bring it out in everyone, if the Warblers are anything to go by.

When he feels the brush of Blaine’s tongue he invites it in, and their kisses deepen, and Sebastian lets his hands begin to wander. At first he keeps it PG, but as their kissing becomes dirty and consuming, he slides one hand down to Blaine’s cock and squeezes. Blaine squeaks, and it is such a cute sound, Sebastian starts laughing but gives it another squeeze in apology for ruining the mood.

“Shut up! You took me by surprise. Most everyone goes for my ass.”

Sebastian cranes his head over Blaine’s shoulder to look down and see the swell of his ass curve. “I can see why,” he responds with a smirk, and isn’t surprised when Blaine huffs and lightly hits his arm in retaliation.

He presses a bruising kiss to Blaine’s mouth and reaches around to get a good handful of his ass, which provokes another squeak out of Blaine, and he pulls back with a laugh to say, “While I would love to get my dick in and mouth on your ass, I haven’t been fucked in longer than I can say. West Point isn’t exactly conducive to leisurely fucking. So what do you say? Want to pop my regrown cherry?”

“With an offer like that, how can I refuse?” Blaine responds with a laugh.

Sebastian winks. “I hoped you would feel that way.” He begins playfully tugging at Blaine’s bowtie and lets it fall untied as he tackles the tiny buttons on Blaine’s tight shirt. In a bold move that Sebastian knows is retaliation for grabbing Blaine’s dick with no warning, Blaine reaches down and slides his hands inside Sebastian’s shorts and gets a nice handful of his ass. 

Sebastian looks up from the buttons to leer playfully at him. “That’s what I’m talking about, right there.”

As Sebastian is peeling Blaine’ shirt off him and then tugging his undershirt up over his head, Blaine is sliding Sebastian’s shorts down his legs. Sebastian tugs his own shirt over his head, so he is left in his boxer briefs, and then begins on Blaine’s belt buckle while initiating another kiss.

He would slow it down, they have all day after all, but he’s contrarily too excited for a leisurely fuck to waste time on undressing. They can be playful naked. Blaine seems to be on the same page as he tugs down his own trousers once Sebastian has his buckle and zipper undone. Sebastian steps out of his underwear as Blaine also finishes undressing, and then they tumble into bed in a tangle of limbs and biting kisses.

Blaine takes charge once they are aligned and on the bed the right way. Sebastian is more used to going after what he wants, but it is a refreshing change to have someone else direct the action. He suspects it’s because he asked to be on the receiving end, not explaining he was more than ready to be a power bottom, but he admits to himself that being taken care of and relaxing into it is definitely getting his motor running.

As he lets himself succumb to Blaine’s commands and nudges, he sinks into kissing Blaine with all the ardor he can and the feel of Blaine’s warm skin blanketing him. Blaine’s hips are slight, so as he wraps his legs around them and pulls, Blaine nestles perfectly into the cradle of his pelvis as their cocks rub together. It is a drugging feeling. The fuck is as slow as he wants it to be. It is like cresting waves getting higher and higher, and when he finally peaks with Blaine's cock deep inside him it is so mind-blowingly good he blanks out for a moment. 

He’s sure Blaine came, but was so deep in the afterglow, he can’t say whether it was seconds or minutes later. As Blaine rolls away, he sighs softly and lets his legs sprawl out and spreads his arms. After a few minutes Blaine gets up to go into the bathroom and as he comes out, Sebastian says in a husky voice, “That was perfect.”

Blaine has come back with a damp washcloth, and at this, gives a light laugh. He says, “You do look replete. It’s a good look on you,” as he starts wiping Sebastian’s belly down with light touches. It’s sweet in a way that Sebastian’s usual fucks aren’t, but he doesn’t say anything but thank you.

He looks over at the glass doors to the terrace and sees the sun low in the sky, obscured by the buildings. His stomach rumbles, and he asks, “Can I interest you in dinner?”

“That’d be great. Maybe we could swing by my place and I’ll get a change of clothes, if I’m still staying the night?”

Sebastian reaches out a hand which Blaine grabs and squeezes. “You’re staying until Tuesday, if I have anything to say about it.”

Blaine grins at him. “I’d like that too.”

“Then it’s settled. Now to just get my lazy ass out of bed and we can go.” 

Pulling on their joined hands, Blaine says, "Come on, soldier, feed me dinner." Sebastian huffs out a laugh but gets up with a groan and stumbles on his liquid legs to the bathroom to freshen up. By the time he’s done, Blaine is dressed and tying his shoes, so he rushes through redressing himself, and they head on out into the night.

“I’m downtown. How do you feel about Indian?” Blaine asks.

Sebastian says, “Sounds good to me,” and they head for the subway. Blaine’s hand keeps brushing against his, so as they sit down on the hard-plastic seats, Sebastian takes hold of Blaine’s hand and runs his thumb over Blaine’s fingers. They need to switch subways and as they hustle through the warm station, Sebastian keeps a firm grip on Blaine’s hand. It’s not really his style, a bit too domestic and cutesy for him, but he can tell it is Blaine’s and he’s kind of willing to indulge in the fantasy for a couple days.

They go to dinner first so that Blaine doesn’t have to drag his bag around. When their drinks are served and their orders in, Sebastian asks, “So how’d you get into show business?”

“Oh, the usual. I was in show choir in school, both the Warblers and then the New Directions. I also worked at Six Flags over the summers. I always wanted to be on Broadway.”

“So did you go to, like Julliard or whatever? Or did you just hit the pavement?”

“No, I went to NYU for music composition as well as a minor in business. I got _Singin’ in the Rain_ before I could finish though. How about you? How’d you chose West Point?”

“Eh, I had less direction and more of a desire to piss my dad off. He considered me a sissy for being gay and soldiers a part of the lower class, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Do you ever regret it?”

“Sure, when it’s pouring rain and we’re stuck doing maneuvers, but for the most part I’m happy with my choice. I found a more welcoming family in the military.”

“Huh. I guess times have changed.”

“Oh, I still get crap for being gay, but no one wants to really piss off their back-up and considering my specialty is sniper, no one messes with me to my face. Which is good enough. I don’t expect to be everyone’s cup of tea, but I will demand respect.”

“I wish I could be as confident.”

Sebastian blinked in surprise. “You’re on Broadway. That must have taken a shit-ton of confidence.”

“Oh, sure, in my singing and acting. But in my personal life? I feel like a disaster.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m rocking anything more than discreet blowjobs from strangers in the dark. I’m happy with who I am, not necessarily with what I have going on.”

"Yeah, see, I don't even have that? I keep second-guessing myself and thinking my series of failed relationships is all on me. If I were better or less clingy or less exuberant or more cheerful, just something, they would stick around.”

Their dinners are served, so Sebastian smiles at their waiter as he serves them, and then turns back to Blaine and leans forward. “Hey, I’ve only known you a day, and I can already tell you’re special. Don’t let people shit on that.”

Blaine blushes but still says, “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

Sebastian snorts in amusement. “Not hardly. One thing you will discover is that I am ruthlessly honest. But the Warblers idolize you for a reason, and I can already tell you’re humble and grounded despite your success. Anyone who wants more, wants the impossible.”

Blaine gives him a small, but sincere smile, but then changes the topic to their food, and Sebastian doesn’t object. They don’t really know each other well enough to push each other beyond this.

They eat dinner leisurely and do the slow walk to Blaine’s place afterwards. As Blaine packs for the next couple of days, Sebastian snoops around his place. It is a small one-bedroom with natural light from the east and musical instruments everywhere. There is a keyboard with sheet music, and when Sebastian goes to investigate, he finds a song that Blaine is apparently writing. He hums a couple of bars and nods. It sounds good. Blaine is obviously multi-talented.

The couch is an old leather monstrosity and it is paired with an old school trunk as a center table in front of the medium-sized TV. The walls without shelving are painted a mint green, which works surprisingly well with the leather couch.

He looks at the pictures scattered about, some with an older couple and a few with a striking, slightly older man. There are a lot of pictures of the Warblers, and some with young women and men he doesn’t recognize, but he sees a trophy and they are in spangly outfits, so he assumes it is another show choir competition, probably from that public school the Warblers had mentioned.

When Blaine comes out of his bedroom, Sebastian is at the bookcase by his bedroom door holding that picture. Blaine looks over his shoulder and says, “The New Directions.”

“That’s the public school you left Dalton for?”

“Yeah, McKinley.” He sighs and shakes his head slightly.

“That one of the things you regret?”

“Kinda? I mean, it obviously wasn’t true love. We couldn’t make it work once Kurt went off to New York and left me behind in Ohio. So that makes it seem like a mistake, especially since I remain a lot closer to the Warblers now than I do to the New Directions or other friends I made while there.

“At the same time, I don’t regret giving love a shot. I still believe in giving it your all. Sometimes, it just seems like I’m the only one, though.”

Sebastian puts the picture back on the shelf and pulls Blaine into a loose hug. “I’m not capable of advising on true love, but I will say it again. You’re special. Don’t give that up for a bunch of jerks.”

Blaine returns the hug in a tighter embrace, but then steps back with a false smile and says, “Let’s head out.”

Sebastian isn’t able to decipher the look on Blaine’s face, but he can see the signs that Blaine is overwhelmed, so he just nods and picks up Blaine’s backpack to his protestations. He says, “I’m your big, strong soldier for the next two days. I’ll carry all your bags, sweetheart.”

Blushing, Blaine lets him with his smile shifting into honest pleasure. Sebastian counts it a win. He likes Blaine and wants him to feel good about himself, but he has also promised himself a fun couple of days, and he doesn’t want to lose that because of someone else’s insecurities.

Along the way, they stop at a little bodega and get some cheese and snacks, and then stop off a larger place and pick up some wine. Once back at the hotel, they use the tumblers from the bathroom and settle on the terrace to watch the city lights and drink wine. They’re trading lighthearted stories of Dalton, and Sebastian adds in stories from his time in Paris. Once the first bottle of wine is gone, Blaine declines more and just reaches out to hold Sebastian’s hand.

They sit like that for a while, getting into deeper topics like family and hopes and dreams. Blaine asks, “So, you’re an only child?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I was planned either. Neither of them seemed to know what to do with me.”

“I came along ten years after Cooper, and I don’t think I was either. Sometimes I feel like an interloper into their perfect life.”

“Now that I get. Even when I moved from Paris to Ohio, it wasn’t because my dad hadn’t spent time with me in years and missed me; it was because my mom wanted to take a six-month honeymoon with her new husband. So my dad dumped me at Dalton and then they both seemed to forget about me except at Christmas when they each wanted the perfect family Christmas card.”

“I went to Dalton for different reasons and was only there for two years too, but it was some of the best times I’ve ever had. I’m not sorry I went.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, neither am I. I wouldn’t be here or have done so well at West Point without Dalton’s rigorous curriculum, but I’d still never treat any child of mine that way.”

“Do you want kids?” Blaine asks with a bit of surprise in his voice, and Sebastian can understand why. He hasn’t exactly been extolling the wonders of a picket fence and 2.5 kids.

“Probably. Not now and not while I’m overseas at all, but eventually I hope to find someone who fits, and I can see a kid or two fitting into that scenario.”

Blaine says, “I used to think I wanted kids by twenty-five, but now I’m not sure I’d want them before thirty. Just like your situation, there’s too much upheaval as an actor to bring kids into it.”

Sebastian finishes his wine and points at the remaining unopened bottle. “Want another glass now?”

Blaine looks at it for a second while biting his lip, but then climbs off his lounge chair and into Sebastian’s. “I’d rather taste you.”

Welcoming him with a little tug to get him closer, Sebastian pulls Blaine into a kiss. He is glad Blaine is initiating it. He likes the give and take of equals. They make out on the terrace for a while until the night air turns too cool, and the wind picks up. Then they take themselves to bed, undressing on the way.

Sebastian takes charge this time, exploring Blaine’s body from head to toes. He coaxes moan after moan out of Blaine but doesn’t begin prepping him until he is begging. He has Blaine on his hands and knees so he can admire that fantastic ass, and when he slides into the tight heat, he feels an exhilarating rush. Blaine pushes back into it and then they are fucking furiously. 

Sebastian is gripping Blaine’s shoulder tight to keep him from sliding away and sweat is dampening his hairline. He feels on top of the world. As he gets closer to coming, he falls to his elbows and grips Blaine’s upper arms to hold him in place again, forcing Blaine to sprawl down. Blanketing Blaine, feeling the wet slide of their sweat on his belly and Blaine’s back, Sebastian lightly bites into the thick of Blaine’s shoulder causing him to shudder and scream out Sebastian’s name as he comes frantically. The tightening spasms of Blaine’s ass is all Sebastian needs to follow Blaine over the edge.

Breathing heavily, Sebastian lays on Blaine for a few moments, and then grips the condom so he can ease out and fall to the side in a heap of satisfaction. God, spending these days with Blaine instead of a series of one-night-stands as he had planned is the best idea he has ever had. They definitely have explosive chemistry.

Blaine rolls out of the wet spot with a satisfied-sounding groan and stretches out his legs. Sebastian pats his arm and says, “I’ll get you a washcloth.”

Blaine hums in response and Sebastian can see he is still in the afterglow. Sebastian heaves himself off the bed with his own groan, disposes of the condom, and then goes to get a washcloth dampened with warm water. As he wipes Blaine down, Blaine doesn’t even open his eyes. He kisses him gently and asks, “Shower or bed?”

Blaine, obviously barely awake, says “Mm, shower in the morning, ‘k?”

Sebastian agrees and cleans the wet spot as well. It is off to the side, but he still puts a towel over it. He then climbs into the other side of the bed and pulls Blaine into his arms. He’s asleep minutes later.

Sebastian is up at his regular time and works out on the terrace again before taking his shower. Once dressed for the day, Sebastian settles on the terrace with his phone playing music and a book he had picked up in a little bookstore on Saturday on his way to his hotel. Blaine sleeps through it all and doesn’t stir until nearly eight. When Blaine stumbles his way out to the terrace in only the shorts he wore yesterday and collapses on the other lounger, Sebastian smiles warmly at him.

He asks, “How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead.” Blaine notices his freshened appearance and wet hair, and says, “I can’t believe you’re showered and everything already. What time did you get up?”

“A bit before six. After four years in the military, it comes naturally.”

“Well after six months on Broadway, waking before ten does not come naturally,” Blaine says and sticks his tongue out at Sebastian, who laughs.

Sebastian says, “Why don’t you go in the shower and wake up, while I order room service? It should be here by the time you’re done.”

Stretching out his arms, Blaine replies, “Sounds like a plan.”

After they eat their breakfast, they settle again on the terrace with coffees. It’s not even ten in the morning, so there is still a crispness in the air because they are high above the streets, and Sebastian feels perfectly content.

Blaine asks, “Was there anything you planned for today?”

“Not really. I figured I’d read my book, maybe wander Central Park, or go to a museum. Anything you recommend?”

“A lot of museums are closed on Mondays, although I think MOMA and the Met are open. I haven’t been to either in forever. I could also give you a tour of my theater if you’re interested in that.”

Sebastian finishes his coffee and thinks on his choices. “How about we head over to your theater for the morning and then take in an exhibit at the Met in the afternoon?”

Smiling at him, Blaine says, “Sounds like a plan. Let me just finish my coffee and we can head out.”

Once on street level, they both put on sunglasses and Sebastian asks Blaine how he got the role in _Singin’ in the Rain_ as they make their way down Broadway with their joined hands swinging between them. Blaine takes his hand once they started walking and it feels natural after yesterday, which shocks Sebastian a bit, but he doesn’t pull his hand away, just decides to go with it. This vacation already feels like a dream-like break from his regular life.

“I was going on auditions sporadically, but mostly focused on my schoolwork and music composing. I was actually thinking of writing my own musical as my honors thesis project when I saw the audition notice for the show.

“I decided why not and auditioned for Cosmo since it seemed like they were looking for a big name for Don Lockwood. I sang _Make Them Laugh_ and then _Something’s Coming_ from _West Side Story_ for broader range. When I got the callback for Don Lockwood, I was shocked.”

Sebastian said, “I couldn’t take my eye off you, so I can definitely see why they cast you. What happened to school?”

“Oh, I had to leave classes at the end of my junior year, unfortunately. I couldn’t keep up what with rehearsals, vocal training, and dancing lessons. But I took an official leave of absence, so hopefully I can go back and finish after this run.”

They reach the Broadway Theater at Broadway and 52nd Street and Blaine leads him to the side door. He texts security and they let him and Sebastian in with some murmured conversation that Sebastian can’t really hear because he has remained a respectful step or two behind. The security guard steps back and Blaine waves him forward.

He says, “This is Carl. Apparently the understudies are running through some rehearsals, so we have to be quiet, but I can still show you backstage.”

Sebastian nods at Carl with a smile and tells Blaine, “Sounds great.”

Blaine leads him into the theater and they quietly make their way around, Blaine showing Sebastian his dressing room, how the set designs are stored between acts, and the control booth where he gets to meet one of the engineers who is helping with today’s rehearsal. It's obvious this is Blaine's milieu, and he is confident and knowledgeable about all aspects of the theater and activities.

They spend about three hours there, Sebastian getting a rundown on how a show is put together and meeting some of Blaine’s coworkers. It’s a fun, relaxed time and Sebastian feels warm when Blaine introduces him as a fellow Dalton alum without going into how they just met. It makes him feel like Blaine is on the same wavelength as him. This feels more like an adventure with memories he’ll cherish rather than a generic and forgettable hook-up.

When they leave the theater it’s noontime, so as they walk to the Met they keep an eye out for someplace to eat lunch. They don't talk about anything, in particular, just a bit about tourist sites to avoid and favorite types of food. They find a small Asian fusion place that has amazing smells coming from its kitchen, so they stop there for their meal.

Once seated and after Sebastian had ordered a Thai dish while Blaine something more traditionally Chinese, Blaine asks, “So, what was your major? I’m guessing they don’t have music as a possibility?”

“No, we only had music as an elective. I studied international affairs with a minor in terrorism. It seemed like the most useful degree considering my skills because I’m not into engineering and knew I would probably be heading overseas regardless.”

“So you think you’ll be heading to the Middle East?”

“They’d be stupid not to send me after giving me seven weeks of sniper training on top of West Point, so yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“I don’t know if I could be so blasé about it.”

Sebastian hums in thought. “If it was four years ago I might feel the same way? But West Point really is an intensive experience, and it changes you. I don’t think anything really prepares you for combat, but I’m tougher than I used to be and know there isn’t much that can be thrown at me that I can’t handle.”

“I can see that. Obviously, I didn’t know you when you were at Dalton, but you definitely have an air of self-assurance and competency. I’m a bit jealous to be honest.” Blaine has a wry grin as he says that.

“Hey, you were totally in your element in the theater. You just have different competencies, not a lack of them.”

Blaine blushes lightly, but simply smiles wider and says, “I feel like I am continuing saying thank you. You’re great for my ego.”

They both laugh lightly at that, and their food arrives which diverts the conversation to less serious ones. Blaine brings up the Met website on his phone and they discuss the current exhibits, deciding to explore the one about Irving Penn the Vogue photographer for Blaine, and then Age of Empires: Chinese Art of the Qin and Han Dynasties for Sebastian who wants to visit Asia.

Blaine insists on paying for lunch, and Sebastian lets him with little argument. They had split the costs of dinner and snacks yesterday, but Sebastian has put all the room service on his bill, and he can see why Blaine would want them to be on more of an equal footing. He appreciates it. He would feel the same way in Blaine’s position, and he doesn’t want to feel like a sugar daddy. That’s not his kink, plus he assumes Blaine has more money than him being a star on Broadway and all. His father had frozen his main trust fund until he “gave up his silly rebellion” so he was living on the military stipend he got as well as a small trust fund from his maternal Grandmother, and he was blowing a lot of it on these four days.

They finish their walk to the Met with the sunshine beating down on them and enter the cooler air-conditioned museum with relief. Sebastian can only imagine how much worse Georgia will be, let alone the sandy Middle East. The scorching weather is what he’s looking forward to the least.

After seeing both exhibits and some of the regular collection art they both agree they’ve seen enough when Blaine’s feet start hurting. He’s less used to walking for miles than Sebastian is, but Sebastian still cajoles him into walking the final mile and a half back to his hotel with promise of a foot rub. Once they arrive at the hotel, Blaine collapses in the chair with a groan and says, "Oh my god, I can't believe you're not as wiped as I am.”

Sebastian laughs at him, but says, “Come on. There’s a huge bathtub with our names on it. A good soak and a foot rub will see you right as rain.”

Blaine sighs loudly. “You go get it running and I’ll follow when I can feel my feet over the pain.”

Sebastian doesn’t laugh at him again, just smirks, but does go into the bathroom to start filling the tub, using some of the bubble bath provided by the hotel. Once the tub is halfway full, he turns off the water and strips, settling in to relieve his own aches. Blaine stumbles in after he is situated and pulls off his clothes with obvious pain. Sebastian is starting to feel bad for coaxing that additional mile out of him, so once Blaine joins him in the bath, he makes good on his promise of a foot rub.

As he massages the aches out of Blaine’s feet, Blaine moans his relief. He says, “You’d think dancing every night would give me more stamina.”

"Well, being on your feet for two hours isn't nearly as taxing as it is for eight hours, even if those two are spent dancing, I imagine. I know if I go out clubbing, it isn’t nearly as exhausting as doing maneuvers for a day. Plus the heat didn’t help.”

"Yeah, the sun was brutal today. I'm lucky you had me put sunscreen on. The last thing we need is a bright red Don Lockwood.”

“That would be a tragedy. You’re too pretty to neglect that way.”

“Flatterer. You just want me to forget whose idea it was to walk all day.”

“Guilty as charged,” Sebastian replies with a smile. Blaine huffs at him, but a smile is peeking out and Sebastian knows Blaine isn’t really upset. He’s mostly just tired, which might kill Sebastian’s plan to have sex one last time, but he’s finding he minds less and less. Blaine’s company makes up for a lot.

Once the water gets too cool, they dry off and head right for the freshly made bed. Neither is hungry enough to counter their tiredness. Blaine slides in with an audible sigh, and Sebastian gets in and holds Blaine as the little spoon. Blaine says, “I’m probably not up for much at the moment, unfortunately.”

“Shush. Don’t worry about it. If we’re in the mood later, then it happens, otherwise it doesn’t. I’m just enjoying spending time with you.” And as he says it, Sebastian realizes it’s true. The whole day with Blaine has been a delight and he doesn’t really regret not spending the day in bed with him. It would have been fun, but they have more of a connection than just sexual chemistry, which is nice to indulge for once. He can have a one-off anytime. It isn’t as often he feels comfortable hanging with a romantic partner.

So, as his eyelids close, he just enjoys the feel of Blaine in his arms and his cock snuggled up to Blaine’s ass. He’s at half-mast, but not enough to keep him awake.

Sebastian again wakes up at his usual time, particularly since they went to bed so early the night before. He feels rested and invigorated, so he does extra pushups as he waits for Blaine to stir. He knows Blaine has vocal training at noon and his checkout time is eleven, so there is time for a leisurely breakfast, but that’s about it. He’s sorry his vacation is almost over, but at the same time, it has been so perfect, he’s okay with leaving it as-is. Right now, they are both being the best of themselves, and it is all a fantasy. He doesn't know if reality would be up to the same standards and kind of doesn’t want to find out. He prefers to have the fantasy to sustain him through the rigorous training he knows is coming.

When seven-thirty comes around and after he showers, Sebastian sits on the bed and runs his hands through Blaine’s riotous curls. Blaine snuffles but opens his eyes and smiles at Sebastian. Sebastian says, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Same as yesterday?”

“Sounds good. I’ll order?”

“Yeah. Do we have enough time for it?”

Sebastian replies, “Yup, it is only pushing eight, but I wanted to spend the morning with you.”

“Great. I’d hate to rush the last of our time together too.”

Sebastian orders while Blaine uses the bathroom, and then they spend the next thirty minutes getting dressed and packing up their stuff to prepare for checkout. They eat a leisurely breakfast, and then spend the next hour or so making out on the terrace. It’s bittersweet since they both know their time together is coming to an end, but well worth it regardless.

Finally, they have to checkout, and they each pick up their bag and head down to the lobby. Sebastian checks out and asks the front desk to hold his duffel bag until later that day, which they are more than happy to do. They head to the subway and share another lingering kiss outside the entrance. Blaine says, “I slipped my address into your side pocket. If you want a pen-pal, feel free to write to me. I promise to always write back.”

Sebastian smiles gently back at him and tucks a stray curl behind Blaine’s ear. “Thank you. I’ll probably take you up on it. I’m sure mail will always be appreciated. And thank you for a wonderful couple of days. It’s been an ideal vacation, mostly because I got to share it with you.”

“And don’t forget the carbs,” Blaine jokes, but Sebastian can see that Blaine is only ribbing him to deal with the emotions neither of them will admit.

Sebastian says, “Can’t forget that,” and kisses Blaine lightly once more. 

Blaine sighs into the kiss, but then says, “I have to go. Take care of yourself, yeah?”

“I promise.” Sebastian watches him head down the stairs, and then turns and walks away. He spends the day wandering Central Park and visiting the Museum of Natural History until it is time to head to the theater for _Hamilton_. He picks up his duffel along the way and checks it into coat-check for the performance, which is electric. Afterwards, he books it down to Penn Station to catch his Amtrak train to Georgia, sorry to see his vacation end, but eager now to start his training anew.


End file.
